With the growing public concern over the safety of consumers goods, such as food and pharmaceutical products the government has implemented strict regulations for industries which require sanitary, sterile, or germfree applications. The design of prior roll-up overhead door assemblies for use in such applications have several drawbacks. The most notable drawback of prior designs is the lack of access to the door assembly components for cleaning. For example, access to the door panel and overhead drum for cleaning in prior designs is limited. In addition, prior designs did not allow for removal of the door panel from the drum to completely expose the door panel and drum for cleaning. As a result, mildew and germs would form between the door panel and drum which is not acceptable for sanitary applications.
Prior designs of roll-up overhead doors did not provide for collecting residue, contaminants or food particles which may accumulate on the door panel or drum. As a result when the door assemblies were cleaned the residue, contaminants and food particles would be reintroduced into the immediate work area or atmosphere. Such a design is undesirable for sanitary applications.
Side columns used to guide roll-up overhead doors up and down to open and close an opening provide areas where moisture and contaminants may collect allowing germs and mildew to prosper. Access to these areas for cleaning is restricted in prior designs. The present invention provides a roll-up overhead door for sanitary applications which solves these and other problems.